Dark Secrets
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: !To be rewritten as sequel to Behind the Prankster's Mask! After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize form the books. If something is mine, I'll let you know._

_A/N: This is becoming a very annoying A/N for me, but since I haven't put anything up in such a long time I'll say it again: I'm Dutch and dyslectic so don't kill me for my grammar-mistakes._

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 1**: _Going Back_

Harry Potter sat behind his desk in his room, staring out of his window. His homework laid spread out before him as it had been for two weeks, but he had still to write a word on the parchment. He had hardly left his room since returning to the Dursleys. Downstairs he could hear his uncle and aunt talk and from the room next to his came the sounds of Dudley's new video game.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. The voices downstairs quieted, as did Dudley's video game. He heard Dudley's door open. His cousin was probably going to hide at the top of the stairs to see who it was, not that fat Dudley would be able to hide, but he always tried.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the noises. Until he heard his aunt's muffled scream and Dudley falling down the stairs after opening the front door.

A door slammed and soft footsteps walked up the stairs. If Harry hadn't been living in a daze since the start of the summer, it would have registered non of the Dursleys ever walked up the stairs so quietly. He didn't react to the knock on his bedroom door, nor did he look up when the door was opened.

"Harry?" A voice asked.

Still no reaction.

"Harry?" The voice asked again, softer this time as the man it belonged to placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Harry looked up into a pair of familiar greyish eyes.

"Remus?"

"We've come to get you out of here." The man replied.

Harry nodded and looked out of the window again. The sun was slowly setting, making something occur to him.

"How are we going? On brooms?"

Remus shook his head.

"Not this time, Harry. A portkey is much saver right now."

Harry nodded and slowly got up, starting to pack his things into his trunk with Remus's help. It didn't take them long, since Harry had hardly taken anything out of his trunk during his stay. Remus shrunk the trunk (A/N: Hey that rhymes) and put it in his pocket.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of her, the better."

Harry followed Remus silently, not even asking where they were going. He could already guess and knew it was no use protesting. He hardly noticed the other wizards and witch standing in the hallway. The front door was closed and the Dursleys were nowhere to be found, probably scared.

"Hey Harry."

Harry looked up and saw Mr Weasley. Mr Weasley shot him a smile when Harry caught his eye, but Harry just looked. He couldn't smile.

"Let's hurry, the longer we stay here, the bigger the change we get caught." A voice grumbled.

Harry looked and saw Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. Next to him stood an unknown witch, but giving the unnatural eye-colour, it was safe to say that was Tonks. Harry felt Remus's hands on his shoulders as Tonks opened the door and with mild force, Remus steered him out the door and onto the Dursleys' driveway.

After a few minutes of walking they reached an ally. There Mr Weasley pulled out an old quill.

"Hurry, we've only got a few seconds left." He said and everyone grabbed the quill.

Not a second too soon, for when Harry touched the quill, he immediately felt the tuck behind his bellybutton. When his feet touched the ground again, he was barely able to keep his balance.

"Harry!" A voice cried out and he was pulled into Mrs Weasley's hug like all the other times they had met.

"Hi Mrs Weasley." He replied softly, not really in the mood for happy people.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get you to your room." Remus said, probably catching on to Harry's discomfort.

Harry nodded dully and followed Remus out of the kitchen of the ancient house of Black, not paying attention to the other occupants off the room. When they reached the second floor, Harry was about to walk into the room he had shared with Ron the year before, but Remus stopped him.

"Not this time, Harry. I figured you'd rather want a room of your own, so you'll have a place to hide when you want to be alone."

Harry looked into Remus's eyes again and for the first time since the events in the Ministry of Magic, a small, grateful smile played on his lips. There weren't many words needed between him and Remus, they understood what the other felt and needed.

Remus led him onto two other flights of stairs and on the fourth floor he opened a door. The room wasn't too big, fitted with a bed (no four-poster), a nightstand and a desk with chair.

"It's not much, but it's something."

"It's enough." Harry sighed.

Remus shot him a tired smile, pulled out the shrunken trunk from his robes and turned it back to its original size. A rumble from Harry's stomach caught his attention.

"Did you have dinner already?" He asked and Harry shook his head in reply.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sirius wouldn't want you to starve yourself, Harry and I know for sure he and your parents would kill me if I'd let you." Harry opened this mouth to protest. "And don't tell me you don't know that, for you might not have known your parents, but you knew Sirius and you know it's true and I _did_ know your parents."

Harry closed his mouth, defeated. Remus had a point there and he couldn't fight it. His eyes fixated on the floor and Remus sighed.

"Come on Harry. I haven't eaten yet either."

Harry followed Remus back downstairs for dinner, knowing this was going to be a long summer, but not knowing what this summer had in store for him.

A/N: I'M BACK! I've had a really big writers block concerning HP fics and I still have for my currently running fics, but I hope this one will help me get passed that. Sorry, I kept all of you guys waiting for so long. I'll try not to let it happen again.

I'm dedicating this story to three very good friends of mine: Dutch Lily Flower (Jolijn), Maiken and Star Le Faith (Jenny, my wonderful beta-reader for my Power Rangers fics).

One more thing I'd like to say to all of you people out there; Thanks you very much for waiting so long and still be willing to read, not only that, but some of you even added my fics to your community, I'm really honoured.

You'll be hearing from me again soon, that is a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

_**Lily390**: Hope this is soon enough._

_**DutchLilyFlower**: JA! Eindelijk! Je wil niet weten hoe lang ik mijn verhaal bestanden al open om te schrijven en maar nix kan bedenken. Frustrerend gewoon. Ik ben ook al aan het aftellen, maar nu zit ik eerst nog bij een aftelling die op nog maar 23 dagen over heeft. :D_

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 2**: _Shocking Discovery_

"Harry?" Remus's voice accompanied the knock on the door.

"Come in." Harry replied.

Two days had passed since he had been picked up at Privet Drive and those two days had done him, or rather his homework, well. He had been more attached these past two days, enough to focus on his homework, but not enough to worry about his OWL's, which both Ron and Hermione seemed to do.

He had tried to spend some time with them, but had soon given up, so most of the time he had spend on his room, doing his homework. Ginny had come to see him a few times, seeking his help with homework or just someone to talk to, since everyone in the house was too busy and now it seemed to be Remus's turn to visit.

Remus opened the door, offering him a tired smile. There must be a full moon coming up.

"Hey." Remus greeted.

"Hey." Harry replied, casually.

"What's keeping you busy?" Remus wanted to know.

"Potions essay for Snape."

Remus nodded, not even bothering to correct him.

"How's it coming?"

"Not." Harry answered, making a face.

"Well, if you fancy a study-break."

"What do you mean?"

Remus sighed and sat down on Harry's bed.

"It's probably too early and I'm not saying you have to do it right now…" Remus started.

"But…" Harry urged, potions essay forgotten.

"Well, they want to clear out Sirius's room. I've been able to get them to wait, so we both have the chance to go through it and see if there's anything we want to have to remember him by. I thought I'd let you have first pick."

Harry stayed quiet, tears brimming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Sirius had meant a lot to him and Remus must have realised that.

"Just consider it, Harry. It helps the grieving process."

Remus stood up to leave, but when he placed his hand on the handle to open the door, Harry's voice stopped him.

"Where?"

Remus turned around.

"Where what?"

"Where is Sirius's room?"

Remus admired Harry's courage. He had only given the boy one of the two reasons as to why Harry could go through Sirius's stuff first. The other reason was that he was scared to break down and he hadn't expected Harry to be up to it before the next summer, buying himself some time.

Seeing his defeat, he pointed to the door across the hall.

"Want me to come with you?" Remus offered, silently praying Harry would say no.

Harry considered the offer for a moment, but shook his head.

"No, it feels as if I should do this alone, you know?"

Remus nodded.

"Good luck."

With that he left, not even waiting for Harry to enter. Harry watched him go and after a minute he snapped out of his daze. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door.

The room was dimly lit, just enough to see by. The curtains were closed and the bed looked like someone couldn't have gotten out of it faster, but it wasn't only the bed that was a mess. Sirius had obviously never bothered to clean up his room. If Mrs Weasley saw this, she would freak.

Carefully so he wouldn't step on anything. Harry made his way to the window and opened the curtains, letting the sun light the room.

When he turned around again, he looked for a place to start and with another deep breath and a heavy heart, he started.

**Two hours later**

Tears were running freely down Harry's cheeks, but he didn't care. In his hands he held every letter he had ever written to Sirius, even the short note with the date of one of the Hogsmeade visits during his fourth year. The visit Sirius had come to Hogsmeade to consult Harry about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When he looked through the small pile of letters, two pictures fell out, one of him, Ron and Hermione, the other of him and Sirius. Both pictures had been taken last Christmas, the only Christmas he and Sirius got to spent together.

Looking into the eyes of picture Sirius, he could see a light shining there. How happy Sirius must have been that day, but the happiness hadn't lasted long, for Christmas had meant a countdown had started for Sirius, a countdown to the day Harry would return to Hogwarts again, once again leaving his godfather alone in his childhood home, in his opinion the only place worse than Azkaban.

Harry hadn't wanted to leave, but he knew he had to. Tears still running, he dropped down on Sirius's messy bed, his head falling to the pillow, fully intending not to move from his spot until he was able to continue going through his godfather's stuff.

There was a flaw in his plan, though and it made itself know as Harry's head hit something small, but hard inside Sirius's pillowcase. Curiously Harry stuck his hand into the pillowcase to retrieve the object. Had it been in there while Sirius slept? And if it had, hadn't it bothered Sirius? Or was it supposed to be there, so Sirius would know it wasn't gone? But if that was so, what was it and what was so important about it?

His hand closed around a small object with a chain on it. He pulled it out and opened his hand. A heart shaped locket lay in the palm of his hand, the word LOVE written across it.

Had Sirius had a girlfriend? Harry wondered. Neither Sirius or Remus had said anything about it, but then again, how much did he know of their pasts? Deciding to ask Remus about it, taking a quick look inside couldn't hurt much, could it?

When he saw the two pictures on the inside of the locked, Harry almost dropped it. Staring up at him from the locket were his parents. A picture of his had been put in the front part of the locket and a picture of his mother in the back part.

Why did Sirius have this locket? Who had it belonged to? Surely not Sirius, it looked to feminine for that. Closing it again, Harry's eyes fell on the inscription on the back, written in an elegant handwriting:

_Elisabeth Lily Potter  
24 October 1981_

Harry froze. Could it be possible?

A/N: Hope you liked it. See I told you I'd let you hear from me soon. Please review? All efforts are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

_**Millie**: Glad you like it. As long as I get reviews I will continue to write, don't you worry._

_**Starryone21**: I might do another story like The Lost Son, but I need to finish that one and the other running stories first. The ones I can finish anyway. However, working on more than one fic at a time isn't easy, so once I've worked passed my writers block, I'll focus on one fic only. Starting with this one._

_**Angelkitty77**: Well, it means this: (read and find out) :D_

_**Orlin**: I promise to update as soon as I can with every chapter, but next week are my final tests at school and then I've finished it for the year, so I do have to study too. :(_

_**Soft N' fluffy**: Don't let those questions take over your brain, you might not be able to read the rest of the story. :P The girls middle name is Lily, because… Oh, just read, I'm not going to tell you, it would spoil everything. It's all in this chapter. Yet, there's one thing I can tell you, yes, Sirius loved this girl more than his own life._

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 3**: _Letters_

Suddenly, as if hit by lighting, Harry shot up and started working through Sirius's stuff, trying to find something, anything, that could hint him about this girl.

After an hour he still hadn't found anything and the small ray of hope the locket had given him died out. It was too good to be true to even believe a week old baby could have survived, but he had, hadn't he? He was only fourteen months older.

Then a picture sprang into his mind, a picture from the album Hagrid had given him, a picture of his first birthday party. If Elisabeth was really fourteen months younger than him, his mother should have been six months along, should have been showing. But the Lily in the picture didn't show any signs of pregnancy at all.

Mentally slapping himself for even thinking he could have siblings. He let himself fall back down on Sirius's bed. Locket still firmly kept in his fist. He let the locket dangle on its chain in front of his eyes. It couldn't be true, but still, he had a nagging feeling he was missing something.

Letting his free hand slide under the pillow, he suddenly stiffened again. There was something there. Again he shot up, this time pulling the pillow from its place.

His eyes fell on an envelope. With shaking hands he reached out and picked the envelope up. Just one word was written on the outside in the same handwriting as on the back of the locket: _Sirius_.

Holding his breath, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, steeling himself for anything that might be in there, before starting to read.

_Hey Sirius,_

_Guess what! On the other hand, don't guess, I'll just tell you: Lily went into labour only a few hours after the incantation was put into effect._

_I know what your thinking, it's two months too early. I'll tell you it scared us both too, but our guardian angel must have been watching over us today, for we are now the proud parents of a small, but healthy baby girl. As you probably figured by now, her name is Elisabeth Lily Potter and she's the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen. She looks exactly like Harry when he was born, remember? Only she's so much smaller. Just look at the picture I sent you, you'll get what I mean._

Harry stopped reading for a moment and looked inside the envelope again. He found a picture of a small baby, laying on a bed in a light pink dress. Her bright green eyes were open and the little bit of hair she had was jet-black and extremely messy. Her toothless mouth was wide open and she was squirming, like she was giggling at him.

Harry felt a smile creep onto his face. He couldn't help it, this baby was so cute. Shaking his head clear, he turned back to the letter.

_Me and Lily talked about this for a while now, ever since we heard there was a spy in our midst and we both agreed. We don't our daughter's godfather to turn out to be a Death Eater. Once this is all over I'm sure the others will understand. We really wanted Remus to be her godfather, I swear, but we can't trust anyone now. Your reasons for suspecting Remus, they sound so convincing, but now I can still hardly believe it. He would be the last person, second to you I would suspect. Then again, why would Voldemort want a squib like Peter? And I know you; you'd never, ever turn to the dark side, not with the way you grew up._

_So, I guess, what I want to ask is if you would be Elisabeth's godfather too. I mean, with Moony a suspected Death Eater and the fact Peter can't handle kids, you're the best choice._

_Just think about it._

_Yours truly,  
Prongs_

_P.S.  
Please don't tell anyone about Elisabeth yet. I don't want to think about what might happen if Voldemort found out._

Tears once again ran down Harry's face. Never before had he seen his father's handwriting, at least, not that he knew. Now he thought about it, the handwriting seemed to be the same as on the Marauders' Map.

People had been telling him how much his parents loved him, but nothing, no words, could have convinced him more than this letter. Why had Sirius never mentioned this? Did Remus know? Did Dumbledore even have a clue? Why had nobody ever told him his mother had been pregnant? Did they think the loss of a sibling would be too much for him?

Anger stared to rise inside of him. How could they have kept this from him? Didn't he have a right to know about his baby sister?

Suddenly a lose panel in the wall shot open. Curiosity taking over the anger, Harry got up from the bed and walked over to what was now a hole in the wall. Remembering his hiding place under his bed at the Dursleys', he looked inside, but saw nothing, it was too dark for that.

Looking around the room he saw a candle, but it was off. Softly cursing he realised there wasn't anything to light it with and if he would go downstairs to ask for someone to light it, they would surely want to come along to see if there was anything in the hole.

Deciding to take his chances, he took his wand out of his pocket.

"Lumos." He whispered, as if that way the Ministry wouldn't find out.

In the light of his wand, he saw something reflecting the light somewhere deep in the hole and he smiled, knowing he found what he was looking for.

"Nox." He whispered, desperately hoping the Ministry hadn't registered his light.

He stuck his hand in the hole and reached as far as he could, the tips of his fingers brushing against a carved, wooden object. Harry tried to reach even further, but it was no use, the thing was out of reach. Frustrated he looked at his wand again and grinned, happy he was a wizard.

"Accio." He muttered, a small wooden box shooting out of the hole and into his lap.

Smirking triumphantly, he put the panel back against the hole, making it look as if it had never been opened. Then he turned to the box. On the top was a flying phoenix made out of a ruby and lined with gold. The sides of the box were carved with ancient symbols, probably runes. He silently cursed himself for not taking Ancient Runes, but there was no changing that now. Maybe Hermione would lend him one of her books, but right now he was more interested in what was inside the box.

Slowly he opened the box and frowned when there was nothing but parchment inside. Still curious as to what it meant, he picked up the top piece and unfolded it.

He immediately realised it was another letter. The handwriting was neat and looked a lot like his father's, but it wasn't quite the same. _'Dear Si,'_, it started.

Dear Si? Harry raised his eyebrow. Who would write that? He quickly looked at the bottom of the parchment and his heart stopped.

_Love,  
Lisa_

Lisa? Could that be short for Elisabeth? Was his sister still alive? If she was, then where was she? Had Sirius never mentioned her to anyone to keep to one of James's last requests?

Harry's head was spinning with questions, questions that would probably never be answered. Unless…

He quickly shot up, taking the box, envelope and locket with him to his room. He'd go back for the rest later. There was something he had to try first.

Once back on his room, he sat back down at his desk, shoving his potions essay aside. He took a new piece of parchment and started writing.

_Elisabeth…_

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think of my story.


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

_**Starryone21**: Any questions you have you may ask. I can't promise anything about answering them, but I'll try._

_**DutchLilyFlower**: Oh my god, I looked in my 'diary' for the first time since school started (I think) and I saw I totally missed your birthday. I'm beating myself up for that right now. Anyway, a late Happy Birthday from me. Back to your review. I'll try to update, uh let's see, every day, but I can't promise anything._

_**Wytil**: Don't worry, Elisabeth will stay a secret from Voldemort for a while, but more I won't say about it. No one was actually told Lily lost the baby, but since she wasn't pregnant anymore when they found her body and no baby other than Harry was found, they just assumed Lily had a miscarriage. As for Occlumency:_

_**James-Padfoot**: I'm glad you like my story and writing. As you can see I've had some practise and I have another fanfiction-account (AshleyHammond/AstroYellow), which allowed me some more practise._

_**Angelkitty77**: Yeah, well, he probably will, but I won't say anything about it yet. It'll kill the surprise element._

_**Loonygrl90**: Don't worry, I'll update, I'll update._

_**Orlin**: Ah, you too, well, uh, I can't say anything about how that letter is going to turn out. I've got an idea for that, but if I don't keep my mouth shut, I'll ruin it. Glad you understand, lucky me I only got one subject of the three I really need to study for. Gotta love life just a bit for that._

_**ZWngDragon**: Non what so ever. :D Dumbledore is going to have no clue about this one, until it's too late that is. :P_

_**American-born-confused-desi**: Just wait until you see what I've got planned for this fic, it's going to leave most ideas far behind it._

_**Fudgesuks**; I totally agree with your nick. :P Glad you like my story._

_**Queen-of-monkey-magic**: Glad I already got you addicted. :P It really means a lot to me to hear you say I'm good at English, to be honest I'm better at English than I am at Dutch. I graduated with a 6/10 for Dutch and a 8/10 for English._

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 4**: _Occlumency_

Harry looked at the letter and smiled. It looked like a half-decent letter to send to someone you didn't know. Writing this letter had been even harder than writing the letter about his nightmare the summer before his fourth year.

His room was now littered with pieces of parchment. Deciding to send the letter first and then clean up the mess, he turned to Hedwig. She had been out hunting when he had been picked up at Privet Drive, but when he had returned from dinner with Remus, she had been sitting on the backrest of the chair in his room.

"Hey Hedwig, I've got a job for you." He said to the owl. "And it's not going to be easy, either."

Hedwig turned her head 360 degrees and gave him a questioning look. Harry let out a soft laugh and walked over to her, the letter in his hand.

"This letter is for a girl named Elisabeth Potter. She's supposed to be my sister, but I don't know where she is or if she's even alive. I count on you to bring it to her." Harry grinned and attached the letter to Hedwig's paw.

After nibbling his finger lovingly, Hedwig flew out of the constantly open window of his room. Harry watched her go, until he couldn't see her anymore and with a sigh turned back to his room. He made a face and was about to start cleaning up, when a knock on his door stopped him.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Mom asked me to come get you for dinner."

Glad to have an excuse from cleaning up for a while, Harry practically ran out of his room, careful not to open his door too far, or Ginny would see the mess and would surely ask what that was about.

He had already decided he would keep Elisabeth to himself for a while. At least until he knew a bit more. If Hedwig returned with the letter, he would show his dad's letter to Remus, if Hedwig returned with a letter from Elisabeth, he might tell a select few, but not until Elisabeth gave him a clear on that. If his sister was alive, she might not want people knowing it, for it was obvious Sirius had kept everything he knew about her hidden. He understood fully well that once Voldemort found out about her, he would surely use her against him. Whatever would be the case, He was going to do his best to make sure Voldemort didn't get to her.

Putting Elisabeth out of his thoughts for a while, Harry turned to Ginny.

"So what are we eating?" Harry asked as he closed the door behind him.

"She didn't say. It's supposed to be a surprise." Ginny replied, starting to walk down the stairs. "So…"

Harry kept silent as Ginny seemed to think about what to say next.

"Remus said you were going to go through Sirius's stuff." She said tentatively.

"Yeah, I did." Harry replied softly, not sure what to say.

"Find anything?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, some stuff."

They fell silent again. When they entered the kitchen, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. It was stupid to be surprised, but still, he hadn't been quite prepared to see professor Dumbledore sitting at the table, talking to Remus.

"Ah, Harry dear, please sit down." Mrs Weasley told him when she noticed him.

At the sound of Mrs Weasley's voice, both Remus and Dumbledore looked up. Remus shot Harry a faint smile and motioned to sit next to him. Harry hesitated for a moment, but decided to find out what Remus wanted. He sat down, but neither Dumbledore nor Remus said anything.

Mrs Weasley put down a plate in front of him, loaded with his favourite kinds of food. Harry looked around the table and saw he had more than anyone else. He smiled inwardly, having lost the count of Mrs Weasley's attempts to get him up to a healthy weight.

Once everyone was happily chatting away, Remus turned to Harry, sure not to be overheard.

"Harry." He said softly, careful his voice wouldn't carry through the room.

Harry looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah?"

"You're Occlumency lessons will have to be resumed." Remus stated and Harry stiffened.

He quickly swallowed his food and opened his mouth to protest. There was no way Snape was getting into his mind now there was a possibility he had a sister. He was silenced however by Remus putting up his hands.

"I'm not saying Severus will be teaching you again. He flatly refused to anyway."

A rush of relieve ran through Harry and he relaxed a little.

"Then who will?" He asked.

"Wesley Byrne." Dumbledore cut in, his voice no louder than Remus's.

Harry thought about it for a moment. Learning Occlumency from this Byrne would mean this Byrne entering his mind and Byrne entering his mind would mean Byrne would probably find out about what Harry had discovered in Sirius's room today. Not only would that but loads of other stuff Harry rather keep to himself.

Dumbledore seemed to pick up on Harry's inner conflict.

"I can offer you the spare pensive professor Snape used during your lessons. If there's anything you'd rather keep to yourself, you can put it in there during your lessons. I'm sure you won't have any trouble getting your memories out."

Harry breathed a sigh of relieve and nodded.

"Alright. When do we start?"

"As soon as possible." Dumbledore replied. "I'll have the pensive brought here before tomorrow morning. Remus, I'm sure you still remember how to use one, if you would be so kind as to teach Harry. You will start once Harry's able to do that."

This time, both Remus and Harry nodded. For the rest of dinner, the conversation was light, steering clear from the subject. Mrs Weasley kept making sure Harry got more food than the rest of the table. Harry had to admit the irony; in the Muggle world his aunt made sure he got the least food in the house, in the Wizarding world Mrs Weasly made sure he got the most and it would probably be a long time before he'd get as much food as the rest in either world, and that might not even happen.

After dinner Harry felt stuffed and tired and when he got up to retire for the night, he didn't think this day could hold more surprised for him.

However, when he put his foot on the bottom step of the stairs, Dumbledore proved him wrong.

"Oh, one more thing Harry."

Harry turned around and looked at Dumbledore sceptically.

"Your life long ban from Quidditch is no more and the same goes for you two, Fred and George." The Weasley twin cried out and started doing a victory dance. "Professor McGonagall hopes to see her price Seeker back on the team next season."

Harry felt a grin almost splitting his face and quickly turned to Ginny.

"Don't worry, Harry, Seeker is your position. I might try out for Chaser this year."

At that moment, Harry couldn't feel happier, the pain of Sirius's death momentarily forgotten.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

_**Angelkitty77**: Always._

_**Orlin**: Thanks, I really hope I'll pass the exams. I'm going to be really annoying and not say anything about how the letter will turn out or how long you'll have to wait to find out._

_**The Silver Serpent**: Read and find out._

_**Queen-of-monkey-magic**: Of course I've got msn! I've even got aim! Harry is not going to be mad at Dumbledore, but neither is he going to be a good boy and listen to what his headmaster tells him. The only think about the letter is that you won't directly find out what's in it, so there will be no Elisabeth reading it. You'll just have to wait and find out what I've got planned. You know, I found it quite funny I got a better mark for English than my own language, but then again, I find English the more fun language since almost everyone can understand me when I talk it._

_**Dutch Lily Flower**: Of course we can play Quidditch again, what would Harry be without Quidditch? I would die if Harry couldn't play Quidditch. Nope, you didn't miss anything, though I will tell you Wesley is an existing character who just hadn't been mentioned by name in my fics yet, but he's already in one, passively. Yeah, my birthday is the 30th, I'LL FINALLY BE OFF AGE! Sorry, had to do that._

_**James-Padfoot**: No need to wait any longer._

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 5**: _Wesley Byrne_

"Alright Harry, concentrate on…" Remus was cut of by an owl flying in through the window.

They were on Harry's room. Dumbledore's spare pensive stood on the desk. Remus had decided that the sooner Harry could use a pensive the better, so that was what he was trying to teach him now.

Harry held his breath, hoping against all hope it wasn't a letter from Elisabeth all ready. He breathed a sigh of relieve when he saw the Hogwarts seal. Yet he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed. He knew he was expecting it too soon, but knowledge of the possible existence of a family member who might not hate him with passion was getting to him.

Suddenly it was as if an iron fist closed around his heart. What if she didn't like him? What if she was a squib and hated magic because of it? He quickly dismissed those thoughts. Last night he had been reading some of the girl's letters to Sirius, starting with the most resent and working his way back.

In her letters she had failed to not complain at least once about 'The Institute', as she called it. Saying they were always being told they were superior, but she seemed to think it was even greater 'bull shit' than 'blood superiority'. Harry had yet to find a letter not containing her wish to be at Hogwarts.

"Hey Harry, are you in there?"

Harry quickly blinked a few times, blushing when he noticed how deep in thought he had been because of an owl.

"Welcome back to Earth." Remus laughed. "Hogwarts letters are early this year."

Harry had to agree, even in his first year the letters weren't this early. Opening his letter, he frowned at it.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I haven't been to Diagon Ally the past two years and I was wondering if Dumbledore would allow me to go." Harry mumbled.

"I'm sure we can arrange something." Remus assured.

Brightening up a little, Harry shot Remus a thankful look,

"So what was it I should be concentrating on?" He asked, getting back to the original topic.

"Oh yeah, well you should be concentrating on…"

**The next day**

Dumbledore had been right, dumping memories in a pensive was easy. Dumbledore had been informed Harry was able to restart his lessons and any minute now the Order meeting could be over and he would meet this Wesley Byrne. For once Ron and Hermione had accompanied Ginny in keeping him company and had put the OWL's out of their minds for a while.

They we quite happily discussing what kind of DADA-teacher they would have this year and how full of himself Snape would be. The topic of Sirius being carefully avoided by his three friends and Harry was happy for that, it didn't hurt as much as he had thought to talk about Sirius, but besides the few words he had Ginny had said after he had gone through Sirius's things, he had only talked with Remus about him and he was quite happy to keep it that way.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door. The lack of a voice told Harry it wasn't Remus. Frowning he called out to whoever it was to enter.

A man in his mid forties stepped in. He had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was not exceptionally tall, but he was a bit taller than most people and he was well build, with broad shoulders and well toned muscles. He smiled when he looked at the occupants of the room.

"Hello." He greeted friendly.

"Hello." The four greeted back.

"I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Wesley Byrne." The man smiled and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced, also shaking the man's hand.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said, looking at the man suspiciously.

When the Wesley turned to Ginny, he saw she was studying him carefully.

"What? I don't have anything on my face, have I?" He asked jokingly.

Ginny quickly shook her head and turned bright red, mumbling a soft reply.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, you look like a classmate of mine, Matt. I'm Ginny by the way."

Surprisingly the man laughed at that.

"Matt's my son." He explained.

"Wait a minute, that would be the smart and cute Matt you were talking about at the beginning of the summer, right Gin?" Ron asked.

"I don't have a crush on him, if that's what you think." Ginny replied quickly. "It's common knowledge in our year he has a girlfriend somewhere in America and isn't thinking about breaking up any time soon despite the distance between them. That doesn't stop him from being popular though."

Ron looked relieved to hear that, though Harry knew that like him, Ron had his doubts about the girlfriend in America being real and if she was, the future of the relationship.

"Yeah, Liz is a sweet girl." Wesley agreed. "He met her while we were in America for a few years for my job, we visited her a few times during the summers and they got together two years ago. They're almost in constant contact."

"What kind of job do you have?" Hermione asked curiously.

Wesley took Harry's chair and sat down with the backrest at the front. It shocked Hermione to see a grown up do something like that, but Harry and Ron grinned. Obviously this Wesley was a cool guy.

"I'm an Auror." He replied.

"Aurors get send to foreign countries?" Ron asked surprised.

"You'd be surprised what's included in an Auror's job."

"Will you tell?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I should be teaching you Occlumency." Wesley said sternly. "I'll be staying her for a while, so how about I'll tell you all about it at dinner and we get to closing up your mind first?"

The proposition sounded fair to Harry and so he agreed to it. Saying goodbye to his friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the room. Harry put all memories he didn't want Wesley to know about in the pensive and his second attempt at Occlumency started.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

_**Angelkitty**: Wow, a whole review for the last chapter! Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. See, hoping helps, you didn't have to wait too long now did you?_

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 6**: _Memories_

Harry sat on his bed staring into Wesley's eyes. He felt Wesley intrude in his mind again. Harry watched aunt Marge swell up again and for a moment forgot to fight it, enjoying the sight of his handy work. Then he was suddenly in Moaning Merthal's (A/N: Is that right?) toilet, a gooey potion softly bubbling in front of him.

Panic rose up in Harry and he tried to push Wesley out of him mind. Surprisingly it worked and suddenly the scene in front of his eyes changed.

"_Wesley, Nicholas! Our new neighbours have moved in. Come on, were going to meet them."_

_He was walking down the stairs and smiled when he spotted his wife and eight-year-old son._

"_Well, what are we waiting for, Cathy?" He asked, his smile not fading._

_His wife smiled and opened the front door, ushering their son out. They walked over to the house next to them. It wasn't too big, but it was perfect for a growing family. They reached the front door and he quickly glanced at the golden letters spelling out the name of the house: 'Godric's Hollow'._

_His wife rang the doorbell and they didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened. A beautiful woman around the age of nineteen opened the door. She had a fairly petit figure, long auburn hair reaching past her shoulders and bright emerald eyes, sparkling along with the smile that appeared on her face when she saw the people on her doorstep._

"_Hello." She greeted friendly._

"_Hi, we live next door and thought, why don't we go meet our new neighbours." Cathy smiled._

_The woman's smile brightened._

"_Well, come in. Can I get you anything? My name is Lily by the way." The woman said, offering her hand._

"_Tea would be nice." He replied, taking Lily's hand. "I'm Wesley Byrne and this is my wife Cathy and our son Nicholas."_

"_Well, hello Nicholas. Why don't you get comfortable in the living room while I get you some tea." Lily suggested and turned to the stairs. "JAMES! Get down, we've got guests."_

"_One moment! I'll just finish unpacking this last box." A familiar sounding voice called back._

_They entered the living room as Lily walked into the kitchen. A minute later Lily walked in holding a tray with four cups, a glass of lemonade and a steaming teapot. He and Cathy looked at each other suspiciously. Lily offered Nicholas the glass of lemonade and poured tea into the cups._

"_Where is that man." She muttered to herself before yelling. "JAMES!"_

"_You don't have to yell. I'm standing right behind you." An amused voice replied._

"_James!" He said surprised._

"_Wesley, to what do I owe this visit. I'm not in trouble, am I?" The man smiled._

_He was tall and well build. His hair was jet-black and extremely unruly and behind a pair of circular glasses, two soft hazel eyes sparkled._

"_You know each other?" Cathy asked._

"_Yeah, James is the new Auror I was telling you about."_

The memory dissolved and Harry was staring at Wesley's face again, a shocked expression on his face.

"You knew my parents." He said blankly. "You were our neighbours."

Wesley looked down a the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you before."

"No, no. It's okay. I understand." Harry said quickly, hoping Wesley wouldn't clamp up. "I mean, how to you tell a teen he used to be living next to you?"

Wesley offered him a sad smile.

"Thank you."

Wanting to know more, Harry moved to the edge of him bed.

"Nicholas…" He started and Wesley laughed.

"Don't let him hear you. He goes by Nick or Nicky now."

Harry nodded.

"Did he…"

"Go to Hogwarts? Yes." Wesley laughed, knowing Harry would be interrogating him. "And you probably want to know what he's doing now."

Harry nodded again and Wesley grinned.

"He's famous now in both Wizarding and Muggle world. He and four friends from Hogwarts started a band."

**A week later**

Harry woke up grinning. Last night he had managed to block Wesley out of his mind completely before he even started invading again. Under Wesley's guidance, learning Occlumency was much easier than he could ever have dreamed of. With any luck he'd mastered it before the end of the summer vacation. When invading Wesley's mind on various occasions he had been rewarded with other memories Wesley had of James and Lily, even of the time they came by after Harry's birth for a maternity visit, Sirius and Remus had been in that memory too.

Sirius had been the one holding Harry when the Byrnes had entered the room and Harry couldn't decide who looked prouder, Sirius or his father. One thing was for sure, Sirius had been radiating how honoured he had been being Harry's godfather.

Harry sighed and got out of bed. Not wanting to go through the trouble to find some clean clothes, he shot into the ones hanging over his chair. Once dressed he walked down the stairs for breakfast.

Ron and Hermione were already seated at the table and Harry joined them. Immediately Mrs Weasley put a plate with a pile of pancakes in front of him.

"Eat." She ordered.

Slowly the rest of the house's occupants dropped in. It surprised Harry when Remus walked in, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"Good morning." He jawned.

"Morning, Remus." Harry replied.

Then Hedwig came flying in, sitting down on Harry's shoulder. Harry petted her and looked at her paw with a feeling as if a balloon was being blown up in his stomach. The balloon deflated again the moment he noticed Hedwig's paw was empty. Tears stung his eyes. He felt like he lost his sister, even though he never really had her.

Since his plate was empty already he quickly excused himself and ran up the stairs back to his room. When he opened the door, he stiffened.

On his bed sat a beautiful red and golden bird. Its black beady-eyes looked at him curiously. Harry tentatively walked over to it and carefully reached out.

When the bird made no move, he slowly touched its head and smiled, petting it. Its head felt warm like a fire on a cold winter's day. It was a phoenix, but not Fawkes. Who did he know besides Dumbledore to have a phoenix?

Wreaking his brains for a moment, Harry could think of no one.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Harry muttered, more to himself than to the phoenix.

The phoenix moved and stuck out its paw. Harry's breath caught in his throat. A letter had been attached to it.

With shaking hands, Harry reached out. Afraid of what it might say.

A/N: Cliffy:P Sorry, couldn't help myself. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

_**James-Padfoot**: Sorry for that cliffy. Hope the tickling wasn't too uncomfortable. I don't like tickling. I can't stand tickling._

_**Orlin**: Glad you liked the memory. You won't find out what Harry actually wrote, but as you can probably already see, you will read the reply._

_**Bloomz-baby**: Well, if you know it so well, tell me what it should be then. I put the question in, so people could tell me what it should be if it was wrong._

_**Wytil**: Yeah, the cliffy was the only reason for the short chapter._

_**Angelkitty77**: Maybe you should take a painkiller or go see the doctor or just don't bang your head on the keyboard anymore. :P As for the rest, just read, you think you'll like it._

_**Lily390**: So sorry for not updating soon, but I was having trouble with this chapter._

_**Fudgesucks**: Finally, I did._

_**Queen-of-monkey-magic**: Sorry I didn't update soon. Yes there will be a prophecy about Elisabeth too._

_**Rose Christine Daae**: Glad you like the story._

_**PruePotter**: I would never ever dare to do such a thing! Sirius as Harry's father? EW! Thanks for the help. Now I'll be having a beta-reader again those problems should be solved._

_**Soft N' fluffy**: That is called cliffies and I love them!_

_**Goldfish682**: Glad you're making an exception for my story._

_**Kira6**: Here's more._

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 7**: _Baby Sister_

Taking a deep breath Harry started to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_First I'd like to apologize for not sending this letter with your owl. Hedwig, you said in your letter? I had to though, because this is a much saver way to communicate. I'd like to introduce you to my phoenix, Prongs. Yeah, I know it's a strange name for a phoenix, but I liked it._

_Okay, on to your question. To keep it easy; yes you could say I'm Elisabeth Lily Potter. I was born to that name anyway. Sirius hid me though, after the attack that Halloween. Now I'm known as Liz Evans. You may or may not know, but Evans was our mom's maiden name. I know it seems like I'm not hidden very well, but if there's one thing Sirius learned from Remus, it's that if you want to hide something, the best place to do so is right under people's noses. You said you saw a picture of me as a baby. Well, I have to tell you, that's not how I look like at all right now, Sirius made sure of that, though the change is not much. My hair is now auburn, my eyes are a soft hazel colour and I might be a few inches taller, but other than that I haven't been changed. Okay, that's a lie. Sirius also hid my scar. Yeah, you read it right; you're not the only one left with a scar from Voldiepoo's attack._

_Okay, so let me tell you something about myself, since you asked for it so nicely in your letter and I mean that. Well, let's see. I'm living in America right now, somewhere in Florida. As you probably guessed I'm fourteen and won't turn fifteen until the 24th of October. That institute I was talking about in my letters, for I'm sure you've been reading them, don't know if you reached the letter where I'm explaining it yet, so I'll tell you now already/again._

_That institute is specially made for magical children with potential. It's nothing like the wizarding schools you're used to. The children going to this institute are selected on magical abilities. They are scouted as early as possible. I was brought in when I was eight and started my magical education. I'm one of their top students, but can't get along with anyone here. You see, all children here stopped their muggle education after coming here, but I didn't, leaving me with little time for my magical education. I also don't agree with us being told we're superior to other wizards and witches just because we seem to be better at magic. I believe anyone can do what we're doing, they just need to be given the chance._

_There might be another reason why the students here can't stand me. I'm the only one here who can do controlled wandless magic. That's no surprise though. Well, it might be for you, since Sirius probably never really told you about the Potters. You see the name Potter was well known in the wizarding world. They were known for being powerful wizards and have been on top of Voldiepoo's hit list since he started his march for power. Many have been able to do controlled wandless magic. Also the Potters are an ancient pure blood family and we would be considered pure bloods by them too, since mom was a witch and dad a wizard._

_You're probably wondering why I know all this. Well, I've been blessed/cursed with a near photographic memory._

_Okay, enough about me, let's talk about you. Sirius told me a bit about you, but not much so you can guess I've got a lot of questions for you. How do the Dursley's treat you? How's Hogwarts? Are the teachers nice? Tell me something about your friends and what is that about those troubles that, Sirius said, come to you like a magnet?_

_Please, please, please, I'm begging you to reply soon. I really want to get to know you better. Oh, and sent your reply with Prongs, just to be on the safe side._

_Love,_

_Liz_

_P.S._

_Please don't tell anyone about me. I don't even want to know what Voldie would do if he knew about me. Oh and if you want to know more, don't be afraid to ask._

Harry could only stare at it for a moment, then read it again. After reading it a third time the happy bubble of before returned. He had a sister. He actually had a sister. A million questions were spinning around in his mind.

'Love, Liz'. He had signed his letter with just; 'Harry'. It seemed too much to ask for her to sign with 'Love, Liz' and yet she had, she had even called him 'Dear Harry'.

A tear spilled from his eye, but this time it was not a tear of sadness. For the first time in a long while a tear of happiness was making its way down his face again. He quickly wiped it away and hurried over to his desk to send a reply.

**Two hours later**

Smiling Harry put down his quill. He went over the letter one more time. If the letter were intercepted, no one would be able to guess it was a letter from one sibling to another. Satisfied, he turned to the phoenix, which was still waiting patiently on his bed.

"It's finished, Prongs. Could you take it to Liz for me?" Harry asked gently, holing out the scroll.

The phoenix let out a soft melodious reply, taking the letter in his beak before disappearing with a soft pop.

Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione's voice asked.

"I'm fine." Harry replied distractedly, his eyes closed, still processing the information he had received.

A slow creak sounded in his ears and he opened his eyes, turning slightly to see his bushy-haired friend push open the door slightly and give him a tentative smile. Suddenly feeling elated from hearing from his _sister_, Harry returned her little smile with a wide, happy grin.

"Hermione, hey."

"Harry… Hi – just wanted to see how you were doing." She looked relieved that he hadn't snapped at her, as he was so famous for doing in one of his 'moods'.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He agreed, patting a spot on his bed. She came in and seated herself on the bed, relaxing slightly on it.

"So, Harry… Um, what's up?"

The American-like phrase made him think of his sister, and he involuntarily let out a little sigh at not being able to tell anyone about her – he had never kept something this big from his two best friends.

"Harry?" Tilting her head, Hermione stared at her friend worriedly.

"Nothing." He muttered, turning his head away slightly.

Shaking her head, tsking slightly, the muggle-born witch wrapped an arm around one of her best friends, saying, "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"… Yeah." He answered finally.

"Good." She declared, and dropped her head onto his shoulder slightly, keeping her arm around him, two friends silently offering comfort to the other – whether or not they needed it not mattering here and now.

A/N: Okay, sorry for not updating so long, but this has been a difficult chapter for writing. Jenny, who will be beta-reading this story too from now on, actually finished it for me. This story is not going to be H/Hr! Jenny just couldn't help but make them close friends and I have to admit, it's not too bad. I know I'm that close with two of my friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: After his fifth year, Harry's summer is downright depressing, but when Remus lets him sort through Sirius's things he makes a discovery that could change his whole life._

_**Goldfish682**: Don't cry, you might get your wish in this fic._

_**Laura Granger**: Sorry it took so long. Glad you enjoy this story._

_**Wytil**: How Liz is going to enter the story truly and how she'll get to Hogwarts? Read and find out._

_**Orlin**: You love how she named her Phoenix Prongs? Just wait until you see the names of her owls. This is what's next._

_**Charmedlily**: Not as soon as you hoped, but the story is not dead. School's keeping me awfully busy, but I'll survive._

_**PruePotter**: Liz will be a very important factor in this story, more than Harry could ever have dreamed off._

_**Degrassifan2010**: Maybe not soon, but I'll make sure to keep updating._

_**Lily390**: Glad you liked the chapter. Obviously not a quick update, but an update non the less._

**Dark Secrets**

**Chapter 8**: _A Little Good News_

On the other side of the ocean, a girl stared sadly out of her window. Once again she had been confined to her room for pulling a prank on the most hateful girl in the institute. Racheal was a blond bimbo who thought the world of herself (and who, in her opinion, completely deserved to be pranked!). True she was pretty (yes, it's true) and she didn't lack magical talent, but the girl just couldn't stand her and her friends.

_Those_ girls totally agreed with the institute's vision that they were better than other witches and wizards. Jessica, Diane and Elizabeth. She made a face at her reflection by even thinking the name. Stupid girls luckily shortened it to Beth or she would have freaked. All three were like Racheal: a pretty good set of brains and some magical talent, but too stupid to use it properly… Instead they were chasing any 'totally cute' human of the male species that happened to set foot inside the institute.

The girl was looked down on for having a boyfriend outside of the institute, but she found it a welcome break, happy to be considered normal every once in a while.

She looked up when a phoenix appeared in the room, letting out a soft purring sound as it gentle began to drift downwards. A smile appeared on her face and she held out her arm, welcoming the weight of the phoenix setting down on it.

How long had he done that now? Had it really been 3 years since it hatched?

She remembered the project all to well. They had been told to buy 4 owl eggs and hatch them with magic. Some hadn't managed to hatch any, some only one and others hatched all, but the owls died. In the end, not many of the owls had reached adulthood.

It was cruel and inhumane (but what wasn't here?) and she was glad all three chicks that hatched from her eggs were now full-grown owls, two snowy owls and one barred owl. The barred owl was male and the snowy owls were both male and female, Padfoot, Moony and Circe. They were out now, delivering letters to her friends, her gang.

The fourth egg hadn't hatched, no matter what she tried, but when it finally had, she had been surprised to find not an owl, but a _phoenix_ chick. Prongs had been more than welcome and she had lied to the institute, saying it was a bad egg and it had never hatched. Prongs was her secret and she shared it to hardly anyone. Her friends knew, Sirius had known… and now, her brother knew.

She snapped out of her daze and accepted the scroll of parchment Prongs was pushing at her. She was just about to start reading when someone knocked on her door.

"Oh Frizzle. They want us all downstairs." Racheal's teasing voice rang through the door.

The girl stuck out her tongue to the door, but stood up anyway. She put the scroll down on her desk and walked over to the door, letting her phoenix transfer to its bird form behind the door before leaving her room.

Racheal stood opposite of the door, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" The girl hissed between her teeth, turning into the direction of the stairs.

"I am to escort you and make sure you don't try anything." Racheal told her with a smirk.

"They'd be smarter **not** you let you escort me, but hey, it's their problem." The girl shrugged, ignoring Racheal as she walked down the stairs to the main living room.

Everyone else was already there, waiting for her and Racheal to arrive. The moment she walked into the living room she immediately headed to the far corner, far away from the rest. Once Racheal had seated herself in between her adherents, for she thought they couldn't really be called friends, and started whispering to them, the principle, or supreme bigwig as she called him, tried to get their attention. He soon got it, though Racheal and her subjects were still whispering and sneaking glances at her.

"It is a pleasure to inform you all you'll be visiting a normal wizarding school." He started and she immediately lost interest, drifting away as the man's toneless voice continued, until being rudely interrupted.

"A PLEASURE?" Racheal shrieked. "How could it be a pleasure for us to mix with those lower forms of life?"

"If you would let me finish." The principal sighed. "I was going to say, you'll be able to show what a true witch or wizard should be like. You will follow their classes and show them just how far behind they really are. Of course you will have private accommodation."

"Sounds better already." Diane whispered none too softly for everyone to hear.

The girl turned to look at the shining sun on the lawn in front of the institute building. It was far straighter and shorter chopped than any other lawn you'd encounter and far greener too. She started wishing she was out there with her letter, for she knew this talk all too well and didn't like it at all.

"Where are we going?" One of the boys asked. "Trus? Meldor? Poldkar?"

"Oh no, none of _that_." Mr. Supreme Bigwig smirked. "We love this whole continent, but we're going somewhere more extreme. No, I've got my eyes fixed on a far more interesting school. No, we'll be going to Hogwarts. That no good of a headmaster Dumbledore is too blind to admit our superiority, so we'll just have to show him what we really are. More and more stories of kids with delusions of grandeur are appearing and it's time to put a stop to this."

The girl's ears had pricked the moment she heard the all familiar name of Hogwarts, but to her it had far different meanings than to those zombies sitting on the ground. Keeping her attention this time, she listened quietly.

"How are we to be allowed to come?" Racheal asked slyly. "I mean, if Frizzball won't behave here, there's no telling what she'd do there."

"True, but I'd rather don't leave her here unguarded. There might not be an institute to return to. No, she'll just have to come along." The principal grimaced, ignoring the fact that the very person he was speaking about was right there in the room, her ears attuned to every word.

"With all do respect, Master Bigwig." The girl said dully, knowing very well she was insulting the principal. "I won't let you leave me behind anyway. You know as well as I do, I'd be waiting for you all at the gates of Hogwarts. There's no way I'd let this opportunity pass."

"You better watch your step and tongue." The principal hissed. "You were brought here from out of the gutter, you can be returned just as easily. Now, the new term starts there September 1st - they don't understand holidays are the worst invention ever - and we'll be arriving there September 15th."

"You have until September 14th to come up with a grand entrance. The person who does will be greatly rewarded. Now off you go, I'm sure you've all got more important things to do with your time, like perfecting your spellwork, or potions, or whatever other things you could impress Hogwarts with." He continued more loudly.

Everyone slowly got up, cruelly chatting about what fun they could have with the Hogwarts students. The girl was lost in thought, though she still heard the conversations around her, maybe even better than if she actually paid attention to them. Silently she made a vow to punish anyone doing a Hogwarts student wrong.

A smug grin suddenly spread over her face. One thing the institute's zombies didn't know was that she already knew a large group of Hogwarts students, her very own group of friends, all special and extremely devoted. She had met them through her best friend and every summer they came over to a small village not far from the institute for a week to visit her. They knew who she was and had sworn her loyalty, as she had sworn them the same. The oath had yet to be broken. No word about her ever left their lips, unless they were in trouble and they were a lot.

It hadn't taken her long to corrupt them and the moment they went to Hogwarts, the school had been terrorized by a new gang of pranksters; The Magic Mayhem, they were called and she was their proud ring-leader, her best friend being her second in command. If they were caught and asked who was to blame the answer never changed; 'Flame Feather, Professor.' (all in a very chirpy and sweet tone).

A smile grew wider when she closed her bedroom door behind her. Finally Hogwarts would meet the feared Flame Feather… and the only thing that stopped her from planning complete and utter havoc was her respect for Dumbledore.

Her eyes fell on the scroll of parchment and her eyes lightened when a new thought entered her mind: 'How would _he_ react to this?'

A/N: Took me a while (again), but school's murder and other things keep distracting me. Fear not, this story will not die for a long, long time; it just has a little trouble of being updated. :P Hope you don't mind too much and think it was worth the wait. Please review, I'm dieing to know what you think.


End file.
